We Saw the World End on a Tuesday
by Jadiona
Summary: School was supposed to be filled with fond memories to take into the future. But 'supposed to' was for dreamers, and this was no dream. E/B. Story not suitable for all audiences. Drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own Twilight. Probably a good thing, because I suspect it would be a much darker story if it had been mine.

**AN:** This story is going to be written in a driblet to drabble fashion. Individual chapters will average between seventy-five to three hundred words and there will probably be several updates a day. I know most people who write drabble fics tend to write more romantic or comedic style fics with a tendency towards fluff. That isn't what this is going to be. This story is going to be high angst with potential triggers, major character death, and possibly more. This story is set at a junior high level, and while there will be some early budding romance in it, for very obvious reasons, lemons won't occur. Also, I'm tempted to rate this T because it truly is a YA story, but I'm worried the topics that will be covered may be significantly disturbing so I'm rating it M for safety. And finally, to keep word count more accurate, I won't be posting the disclaimer every chapter like I do with most stories.

**We Saw the World End on a Tuesday**

**Chapter 1**

She rubbed her eyes, wishing the teacher would stop blabbing on _and on_. It had been a long evening with her best friends the night before as they'd stayed up to the wee hours until finally her oldest bro, Garrett, had threatened to tell dad.

But it had been so much fun to gossip about the newest movies and music with hushed whispers about the hot boys in school thrown in at the most inopportune moments.

And still, even knowing she was going to fail her English test next period, it had been worth it.

Who honestly cared about a book about rebelling farm animals?

Sleepovers were far more interesting

"Bella, care to solve the problem?"

Shit! She had no idea what the math problem even was. Damn Mr. Molina to the deepest pits for calling on her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

He snorted as Bella looked around the room, clearly wanting an escape from the math question. She was good at that, at not paying attention.

He put his hand in the air in an attempt to save her, though he doubted it would work. Once Mr. Molina called on someone, an answer _was_ expected – or more specifically embarrassment was almost a guarantee because he only called on the students that didn't pay attention.

Edward wasn't sure why he was going to the effort to save Bella from herself. She'd made it clear that his twin, Rosalie, was her best friend. And apparently best friends didn't date their friends siblings. It was some stupid girl code that made no sense to anyone.

Especially given how Rosalie didn't see Bella the same way.

Still, he wasn't getting into that minefield. Rosalie would deny it and Bella would call him a liar, and before he'd know it, he would be ostracized from _his_ friends.

So he'd let his sister do what she wanted.

And he'd keep asking Bella out every chance he got.

"Well, Bella, we're waiting." Mr Molina's arched his right eyebrow.

"I... I don't know what the question even was, okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh my God, Mr. Molina totally caught me in first period," Bella advised her two best friends, Rosalie and Alice, as the first bell rang, signalling they were supposed to be in second period and not talking in the halls.

"You think that's bad, Mr. Berty caught me chewing on my gum and made me spit it out in front of the entire class," Alice grumbled and she blew a bubble with the gum she was currently chewing. "That was my last stick of cinnamon too, bastard."

Rosalie wafted her hand through the air, smirking slightly. "Really, then why does your breath still smell like cinnamon?"

"So I may have beggared one off of Jazzy."

Bella laughed. "Did you _kiss him_?"

"Oh gods no, I'm far too shy for that. Besides, you know he's like totally into your brother."

Bella scowled. "I've told you before, Peter and Jasper are just friends."

"There is such a thing as bi, you two."

Alice's face screwed up like she'd bit a lemon.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You two are going to Lauren's for the weekend slumber party, right?"

Before either could reply, the bell rang a second time, alerting them they were five minutes late for class.

"Shit! If Mr. Banner marks me as absent again, my dad swore he'd make me spend a night in a jail cell!" Bella took off to her English class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alice leaned her back against the brick wall that was just outside of school property. She _should have_ followed Bella to English class, but there was no way she was going to risk failing another test.

Of course, the question of if skipping class was better, was an entirely different story.

Both options had the potential to blow up in her face if she went home, which was part of the reason she was planning to avoid such a thing for as long as she possibly could.

Besides, it wasn't like Cynthia ever noticed when she was gone.

She still wasn't sure how to define her parental situation. Her dad had never been in the picture – dead as far as she knew – and her mom died when she'd still been a baby. Her step-dad had eventually married Cynthia only to be killed in a car accident about a year later. So, essentially, Cynthia was her step-mom once removed.

It probably had quite a bit to do with why she refused to treat the woman with any amount of authority.

Still, she knew it could be worse.

There was plenty of worse going on in the school; from the track marks on Alistair's arms to the anger issues Emmett had to the bruises that were only noticeable on Sasha's body in the girl's locker room... Alice knew she was lucky.

She just had to fend for herself seven days a week and avoid going home as much as possible.

Alice pulled out her lighter, lighting up the cigarette she'd gotten from Jasper at the same time that she'd gotten the gum.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rosalie took her seat beside Edward at the start of third period. "How's your day going, baby bro?"

He scowled. "We're twins. I'm not your baby anything."

"You were born six minutes after me." In actuality, their twin nature was far more confusing than that because, for all intents purposes, one of them should have had the other's gender, as they were born from the same egg. Supposedly identical.

The thing was, they definitely weren't.

"Whatever." Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you want?

"Oh, not much. I just thought you should know I plan on inviting Alice and Bella over tonight."

"Don't you ever tire of it, Rose?"

"Tire of what?" Rosalie knew exactly what he was talking about but chose to play dumb as she watched while Eric stood from his desk and began to move down the aisle to start collecting last night's homework.

"You know exactly what. Both of them deserve better than you playing them like fiddles."

She sniffed and turned her head in the air, ignoring his words as she handed her homework over to Eric.

* * *

**AN: **Before anyone tells me it's impossible for them to be anything other than fraternal twins, go look up the types of monozygotic twins. It is possible, though extremely rare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Edward shook his head as he headed to lunch.

He loved his sister, but she was hard to deal with, even for him, and he honestly didn't get how anyone else dealt with her.

Yet, Alice and Bella had been friends with her for more than a year and a half. He supposed they saw something different from her than he ever did, which didn't really make sense to him. How did they not know her treatment of them was an act?

Though, Edward knew there was another option, that the real act was with him.

It wasn't an option he was willing to consider.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Be sure to bring your most modest pajamas when you come Friday. I paid Tyler off to get some vodka and I don't need my mom thinking we're doing anything untoward. And don't worry, Bella, I got _soda_ for you."

Bella rolled her eyes at Lauren's comment. It wasn't like she was a prude. After all, she'd lit up the Mary Jo-Jo with Rosalie and Alice on several occasions. But she _was _the chief's daughter.

She was actually tempted to tell Lauren off about the party, as with each slumber party she went to, it got rowdier than the last.

In fact, at the last one, there had been a total of thirteen of them at the party.

"You're worried about your mom caring about the alcohol? I'd think your mom would have more of an issue with all of us sleeping in the same room since you're lesbian and all," Rosalie said with a slight smirk.

Bella clenched her hands into fists under the table. It had only been three weeks since Lauren had been caught making out with June underneath the bleachers and mostly it was being ignored, but of course it would be Rosalie to point it out.

Lauren snorted. "I could shout it to the rooftops that I like boobs, and it would just go in one ear and out the other with my mom. According to her, women are only lesbians to get men jealous."

A few of them shared looks before one of them at the lunch table burst out laughing, followed by the rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rosalie picked up the bathroom pass from the back of the art room as she slipped out of her fourth period.

She snorted to herself as she ran down the hall to reach her destination. She still couldn't believe Mrs. Cope demanded that the passes were used. What were they? Five?

She passed by the girls' room, and after a quick glance around – her eyes darting from side to side as she looked – she stepped into the boys' room.

"Emmett, are you in here?" She asked in a harsh, half-whisper, even as she shoved the tall trashcan under the bathroom doorknob.

One of the stall doors banged open, causing her to whip around, her hand flying to her chest.

"Of course I'm here, but one of these times someone else is going to be in here too, and then you're going to be in deep shit." He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

At fifteen, he was the oldest student in school. He was also the hottest thing to walk the halls.

There was only one small problem with him...

"Do you have the test answers?" She pulled her small stack of twenties out of her pocket.

"Of course, when do I not?" He handed her a set of papers as she passed him the cash.

The problem was, he was the principal's son.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alice sat down beside Jasper at the start of her fifth period, finding a folded piece of paper on her desk.

She opened the the note, noticing from the corner of her eye when he peeked at her.

Of course, even without the tell, she'd know his scratchy handwriting anywhere.

**_Parents are gone tonight, if you need a place to stay... _**

She hadn't talked with Bella and Rosalie about the coming evening, but it was _Jasper_, her golden Jasper. And while it was true that they were only friends and nothing more, he was the only one who knew her home situation. Or at least the only one who knew she liked to avoid her home.

Rosalie and Bella just believed she liked to sleep over. Neither of them realized that on nights when she wasn't sleeping with them she usually slept under the stars.

Frankly, she doubted either of them would understand why she avoided her home. Rosalie had a set of loving parents and her twin. Bella had her three older brothers and her dad – and while completely dysfunctional, the love was clear.

Alice didn't have that, and though there was no abuse – at least not physically – there was also no love. Truth be told, she didn't feel comfortable being around Cynthia for any length of time.

_I'll be there._

She wrote back her short response before sliding the paper over to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own Twilight. Probably a good thing, because I suspect it would be a much darker story if it had been mine.

**AN:** Okay, brief note here, this chapter introduces the last truly major voice and character. The major third person voices I'm writing from are Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Garrett. While Jasper and Emmett are both major players, their voices wouldn't really add anything to the story, so that's why I'm not writing from their perspectives. There are two reason I'm vocalizing from Garrett, one is that he's older, and writing diddy-bopper perspectives can be hard to do without some break, and two is that his perspective is going to be needed. I don't expect his chapters to be as often as the others, but they will be important.

**Chapter 10**

Garrett looked around the small one-bedroom apartment, trying to imagine living in such a sanitary home. It was nothing like the house he'd grown up in. The three-bedroom house he'd lived in from the time he was born had been over-full by the time he'd been old enough to remember.

By the time he was six, Vasilii was three, and Peter had just been born... and two years later, Bella had been born. Only a few weeks after her birth, his mom had taken off with some hockey player and was never seen from again.

Garrett had his suspicions that Bella was actually the hockey player's baby, but had never vocalized his concern. He wasn't certain, but suspected that their dad already knew.

After Bella had joined their family, he'd been moved into the walk-in closet of what _had been_ the master bedroom. The somehow, over the next couple of years, changes in the sleep arrangement had led to Bella in the former master bedroom while Vasilii and Peter lived in the shoe-box referred to as a bedroom that was on the first floor.

Naturally, Charlie ended up with the sardine can bedroom across the hall from the master bedroom.

Even though living in the small house was hectic at the best of times, and downright impossible at the worst of them, generally, he loved it.

It was the only life he'd ever known.

But Bella was blossoming into a young woman, learning how to rebel and find herself all at the same time. And as she stayed up later and later, all the while gossiping louder and louder, it was beginning to get to be too much.

Garrett needed his own space.

Yet, none of the properties he'd visited so far had called to him. Truthfully, he wanted a big house. He wanted someone to love him, kids to call his own, pets to overrun the household, and more.

Not that any of that would ever happen. He didn't live in Denmark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bella was the first student out the classroom door as the final bell rang for the day. She headed straight for her locker, waiting for Rosalie and Alice to get there.

They were both always slower than her in getting there.

She spun her code in the locker door, opening it up and pulling out all the materials she needed for the night. Though, she doubted she'd work –

"BOO!"

Bella jumped three feet in the air as she spun around, inadvertently shutting the locker door in the process.

"Dammit, Alice!"

Rosalie ran up to them. "My house, two hours. Be there or be square."

"Sorry, I've got to be home tonight," Alice said, tugging on her hair.

Bella frowned, eyeing Alice in suspicion.

"I'll be there, just have to pack a bag, first." Bella had bought a silk cami about a week prior, using over a month's worth of allowance to get it, but so far hadn't worn it in front of her friends.

She refused to think too hard about the fact that she wanted to wear it at Rosalie's house, where Edward might see it.

"Good, I'll be waiting. We have _so much_ to talk about."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Alice slipped through the back door, and into Jasper's house.

In spite of her telling him several times that he needed to keep it locked and she'd knock, he always left it open.

And she sort of got it as Jasper's parents, Benito and Maria, weren't bad people – she'd met them a few times – but they'd definitely throw a fit of epic proportions if they ever found out about her staying over.

But that was why she only came over on nights they were gone.

"I've got Blade, Jurassic Park, Dumb and Dumber... and Lion King for the wusses among us," Jasper said as he came out of the kitchen and spotted her.

"Which of us cried when Mufasa died the last time we watched that?" Alice arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well –" He scowled, before continuing with a muttered "– no one said I wasn't a wuss."

She laughed. "What are we eating?"

"I've got popcorn, chips, and soda. I also have enough cash to buy a pizza."

Alice was pretty sure the last time she'd had pizza was a couple of weeks ago at Bella's, she swallowed slightly. "Popcorn sounds good."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "You look like you're all skin and bones. I'm ordering a pizza."

She looked away from him. "Fine, I vote we watch Dumb and Dumber. A little senseless comedy never hurt anyone."

"Okay, Dumb and Dumber it is."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Rosalie stared at Bella's pajamas, blinking several times.

"That top doesn't work with ratty sweats, Is-a-bell-a." She drew her friend's name out.

The nude top with thin spaghetti straps and a lace bottom had no business being worn with an extra long pair of pants that would almost certainly still be too big for Bella in another six years.

Of course, the sweatpants had never been a good look on Bella. But them, along with the vintage Metallica tee that had also been way too large, had been Bella's sleepwear of choice for as long as Rosalie had known her.

Honestly, to see her in something else was weird.

"I bought what I could afford, besides, there was no way I was buying the matching bottom. It was little more than a pair of undies."

Rosalie shook her head before making her way over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and rifled through it until she finally found a pair of shorts.

"Here, try these," she said, tossing them to Bella.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bella looked in the bathroom full-length mirror at the shorts that Rosalie had thrown at her, as she kept switching back and forth between pulling them up and pulling them down.

Honestly, she wasn't sure how to make them look right.

If she pulled them down enough so it didn't look like she was wearing some eighties reject hotpants, then they barely clutched to her mostly non-existent hips. On the other hand, up where they felt right they were painfully short shorts.

Sighing, she finally pulled them back up and headed out of the bathroom, making her way to Rosalie's bedroom.

The sound of Edward's door, painfully squeaky, made her glance at his room before she spun around and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

He blinked several times, uncertain of exactly what he'd seen, as he hadn't been paying all that much attention when he'd opened the door to his bedroom.

But he was relatively certain he'd seen Bella race to the bathroom, since her hair had been too dark to be Rosalie's.

Aside from her hair, the only thing Edward had recognized was how it had almost seemed like she was only wearing a tank top.

He waited a few seconds to see if the bathroom door would open back up so he could make better sense of it, but when it became clear the door wasn't opening, he shook his head.

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath before making his way to the kitchen, which had been his original plan when he'd decided to leave his bedroom.

He grabbed the bag of chips off the top of the refrigerator and then started the trip back to his bedroom, finding the bathroom door to still be closed as he passed by it.

Edward paused inside his room, contemplating his options, but finally sighed and shut his door, deciding it would be too stalker-ish to wait with the door open.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Can you just kill me now?" Bella moaned.

Rosalie archer an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Your brother saw me." She threw her arm over her eyes, wishing she could dissolve into Rosalie's sheet.

"And?" Rosalie's voice had a 'so what' tone to it.

"Annddd, have you looked at me? I look so much like..." she trailed off, unwilling to admit aloud that she looked like a slut.

"You look like a girl, Bella. A real girl."

Bella sat up, glaring at Rosalie. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, and I know it's not your fault, but you always dress more like a boy than a girl. Besides, wasn't the _point_ to have him notice you? You certainly didn't dress that way for me. At least, I sure hope you didn't. 'Cause I don't swing that way."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Rosalie. "I can't imagine what you're talking about."

"Well... I'm sure if you're wanting to experiment in that way, then Lauren or June would probably be willing to kiss you. Or, rumor has it, that Julie swings that way. Bagging an eighth grader like her would do a lot for your rep –"

"Oh my god, Rose! Would you shut up, already! You know that's not why I'm dressed this way." Bella was sure she was blushing clear to her roots.

"Thought so." Rosalie smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Alice ducked her head as she sat down at one of the back tables in the cafeteria with her meager, school provided, breakfast.

It consisted of a miniature box of cereal, a little half-pint of two percent milk, and an orange. Generally, the oranges were so bitter that they were virtually impossible to eat, and she could tell from the slightest green tint to the skin that this one was no exception.

Honestly, she doubted that it was worth anywhere near the two dollars that the school charged her to get breakfast, but it was less complicated than buying food from one of the grocery stores in town.

Most of the kids that came in for the breakfast were subsidized to get it, though, there were a few who weren't.

But she wasn't close with any of them.

Alice opened her milk carton and started to drink from it as Emmett and his dad, the school principal, stepped inside the cafeteria.

"What do you mean you're not going to make an announcement? They're her classmates, they deserve to know, dad." Emmett's voice carried, even though he wasn't being intentionally loud.

She strained to hear principal McCarty's reply, curious.

"When, or if, she comes back to school, then she can certainly tell her friends or talk to the counselor about it. But I'm respecting the father's wishes in this."

"And when it ends up in the local newspaper?"

Principal McCarty's lips twitched briefly, before he shook his head. "Don't say something that funny to me. Laughing isn't appropriate given –"

The rest of his words were swallowed by the sound of several of the students farther in the cafeteria.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

By the passing time after first period, the gossip over the fact that Angela wasn't at school was buzzing.

Rosalie didn't even have a class with Angela, and really only knew her from lunch period and some of the slumber parties they both went to.

But the rumors over where she was at were enough to make Rosalie shake her head, because the loudest one was that she'd been institutionalized and – as rumors had a tendency to grow in the making – some kids were claiming it was from anorexia, while others were claiming it was from bulimia.

If Angela had been hospitalized – not institutionalized, Rosalie knew _that_ was bullshit – then it was probably due to her very real diabetes. Something anyone who had taken health with Mrs. Clapp would know, because after Angela had started having to carry her needles, insulin, and other paraphernalia with her it had been thoroughly discussed.

But there were other rumors that were more disturbing, including at least one claiming that Angela's mom had taken her twins and driven them into the river. The group that had been whispering that one, including Angela's best friend, Jessica, had been giggling as they'd talked about it.

Rosalie couldn't help but wonder if they really understood exactly what they were saying. It certainly wasn't a laughing matter if that was what happened.

Honestly, none of what she was hearing was funny.

The first bell rang, signalling the start of second period.

Rosalie leaned against her locker as she watched the hall empty in seconds.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Edward sat down at the lunch table with Jasper, Emmett, Mike, and Jacob – his usual crowd – noticing how they were all leaned close to Emmett, who was whispering.

Emmett glanced at him, scowling as he muttered, "You're late." Then he refocused on everyone. "Anyway, as I was saying, Pastor Weber called my dad _late_ last night and pulled Angela out of school for the time being. Her mom apparently lost it, and while Angela, Joshua, Isaac, and the Pastor were at Wednesday night service, she drowned the newborn twins in the tub and then overdosed on sleeping pills."

Edward frowned. "Are you sure you should be telling us this?"

"It's better to have the real story than some of the fast and loose tales that are already making the rounds about the school. Besides, if my dad – whose held me back twice – doesn't know by now that I'm going to do exactly what I want to do, then it's not my fault."

"Was your dad given any details about why?" Jasper asked solemnly.

"I'm betting she's a La Llorona," Mike said animatedly, completely ignoring the seriousness of the situation. "You know, a woman in white."

Edward considered smacking Mike, but figured it wouldn't help get through to him.

"I really doubt Pastor Weber has been cheating on his wife, Mike." Jacob's voice implied that he was being an idiot.

"It's probably some sort of a mental illness." Edward pointed out, before shaking his head.

"Like what, schizophrenia?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**AN:** I just want to mention here that both Postpartum Depression and Postpartum Psychosis are very real, though unfortunately vastly under acknowledged to this day, and also in many countries sadly still unrecognized.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Bella was sick of everyone talking about Angela. There was an old saying out there about everyone knowing everyone's business in a small town. The only problem with the saying was she didn't live in a small town. She supposed the same was true of a small school.

Was three hundred students split between three grades considered a small school?

She shook her head as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Bella?" her teacher asked.

"May I be excused to the nurses office? I suddenly don't feel well."

After a moment, her teacher nodded.

Bella quickly left the class and headed down the hall, but instead of going into the nurse, she stepped into the main office.

"May I use the phone?" she asked Mr. Greene.

The office assistant was generally considered an ass by the vast majority of the students, as almost everyone knew he took issue with anyone who wasn't a Caucasian God-fearing christian, but he knew how to do his job.

He nodded his head to the phone on the corner of the desk.

She picked it up and dialed Garrett's cellphone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Garrett pulled up in his Chevrolet Lumina out front of the middle school, spotting Bella sitting on the cement that wrapped around the school's large flowerbed.

She jumped up the instant she spotted him and raced over.

"Shouldn't you have called dad?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"And have him take off of work to come get me? Assuming he'd even _let me_ leave school. Nah, I knew you'd vouch and come get me."

"You know I have a job of my own, squirt." He reached over and mussed up her hair before starting his car back up.

"I also know you totally _love _working at that minimum wage convenience store."

He snorted, pulling out onto the road. "The sarcasm isn't appreciated, kid. Why'd you want to leave school so desperately, anyway?" Not that he minded lying to the school to get her out for a day – everyone deserved to have ditch days on occasion – but he was curious why she'd been so desperate to leave.

"Have you heard anything about the Webers?"

That hadn't taken long to make it to the school. He sighed. "You'd have found out about it last night if you'd been home. Dad was called by the dispatcher to go over to their house. It's an unfortunate thing that sometimes happen. I think it's some form of depression, or something like that."

"Wait, depression made Mrs. Weber drive off a bridge with her babies in the car?"

He glanced at her for a moment before focusing back on the road. "That's not exactly what happened, and I'd love to figure out how it went from what really happened to that, but yes, depression can make people do some seriously screwed up stuff. She's hardly the first."

"And what really did happen?"

He shrugged. "You should talk with dad about it tonight, he can explain it better than I can." Besides, he didn't want to talk about it. It was almost as bad as when Bella had turned to him last year after she'd started her menstrual cycle... "Want to go get ice cream?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Alice walked the bike path past her house and continued on to the park.

Tomorrow night she'd be at Lauren's slumber party, but for the current evening, her only refuge was sleeping outdoors. Though she suspected more than one person would think her crazy if they knew she was sleeping in the park.

There were over half a million people living in the city and there'd been more than one serial killer over the decades.

The Green River Killer still hadn't been caught.

Unfortunately, the last time she'd spent the night at her own house... Honestly, Alice would rather not remember the last time, and yet she couldn't help but remember it all. It wasn't exactly something that was easily forgettable.

She'd done what Cynthia had asked of her when Cynthia had her friends over.

It truly hadn't hurt all that much.

But she had no intention of ever going home again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Rosalie sat down at the dining room table, barely avoiding rolling her eyes at the sight of the pale meatloaf and mashed potatoes – extra chunky style.

Her mom, Esme, was one of the best interior designers in the state, but she wasn't a cook.

Honestly, her dad was only marginally better at cooking, but at least his food didn't tend to feature a side of Montezuma's Revenge.

"How was your day at school?" Carlisle asked when he sat down at the head of the table.

Rosalie glanced toward her brother. She wasn't sure how to describe the disaster that had been the gossip surrounding Angela. It had become cacophonous before the end of the day, and she still wasn't sure how it had gotten so far out of control.

"Angela Weber was missing from school today, pulled out by her father after her mom killed her youngest siblings before taking her own life," Edward finally said.

"Well, that was one story going around in the school, anyway."

"Emmett confirmed that was what really happened at lunch."

"Unfortunately, sometimes mothers have a difficulty finding a balance after they give birth. There is an actual diagnosis for it, but it isn't always caught for any number of reasons," their dad said. "I heard about what happened as the bodies were taken to the morgue at the hospital, but I wasn't aware that the pastor had pulled his oldest out of school. It's probably for the best, though. At least until she comes to terms with it."

"Why would anyone do that?" Rosalie mumbled.

Carlisle opened his mouth, but Esme spoke first, "Discussing mental illness is not appropriate dinner conversation."

Rosalie glanced at supper again, grimacing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Somehow, the topic of the Webers had been avoided during supper, and at the end Charlie had pulled out a board game to play, which Bella had slowly gotten into.

Bella rolled the dice before moving the thimble six spaces to Free Parking.

She scrunched her nose up. "Why don't we play with the Free Parking rule again?" She could use the seven hundred and fifty monopoly cash.

"Because you'd be the only one who'd get anything from it," Peter grumbled.

"There's no such thing as parking in a spot and earning money for it in real life. That's why we don't use that rule." Charlie's voice rumbled as he rolled the dice for his turn.

Bella looked down at the different spaces on the board. "And there's a Community Chest in real life?"

"Don't argue with my logic." Charlie moved the car eight spaces to the Reading Railroad, forking two hundred over to Vasilii.

Vasilii picked up the dice. "Of course there's a Community Chest in real life. It's called the lotto."

"I'd argue that Free Parking is closer to the lottery. Community Chest and Chance are just normal luck," Garrett said, taking the dice after Vasilii moved the hat.

"Community Chest and Chance make the game interesting. Free Parking is just free money and pointless to the play of the game, therefore it isn't part of it. And since I'm the dad, what I say goes, because I say so," Charlie grumbled, sounding harassed and abused.

Bella glanced at her brothers, before they all burst out laughing.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own Twilight. Probably a good thing, because I suspect it would be a much darker story if it had been mine.

**Chapter 25**

Edward sat on the couch, picking up the remote without the pressing the power button.

He was surprised that Rosalie hadn't already come in to hog the remote the same way she tended to every night, even though he could guess why she hadn't made it to the living room yet.

His mom's favorite answer to anything she didn't want to talk about with them, 'it's not appropriate dinner conversation,' had been used once again. She'd used it a lot with them in the last few years. Unlike their dad, who usually answered anything asked – even if it tended to be with a degree of clinical detachment which made the answers feel like they came out of a text book – their mom firmly preferred to avoid difficult conversations.

He was quite certain it would make high school a bedrock of 'not appropriate conversations,' and wasn't certain if still being two school years out was a good thing or a bad thing.

After a moment, he put the remote down without turning the television on and headed to his bedroom.

Hopefully, the morning would look better.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The bathroom door opened, followed by the sound of footsteps entering.

"Mom wanted me to cancel the slumber party tonight. Like one girl being missing from it would change _anything_. Especially given that the missing girl is Angela. She's honestly more of a downer than the chief's daughter is."

Rosalie listened through the stall door, her brow furrowing.

"I _know_. I remember the old days when Angie was actually fun. But anymore it's checking labels and 'can't eat this' or 'can't eat that.' And we both know she wouldn't have been drinking tonight. She's such a bore. Besides, I swear she's just faking the whole diabetic stuff. Honestly, if it weren't for the opportunity to use a preacher's kid as the scapegoat, I'd have stopped hanging with her months ago."

Rosalie had heard enough from both Lauren and Jessica.

Her brother always wondered why she was so aloof about Bella and Alice when they weren't around, even assumed that she was using them – and she never denied it with him – but they really were her friends. She didn't go around disparaging them behind their backs.

Rosalie slammed the stall door open, stepping into the main part of the bathroom.

"Why don't we just get it all out in the open. Tell me what you really think of Bella." She crossed her arms over her chest.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Edward ran after Bella when the first period ended, trying to catch up with her.

"Bella! Wait up."

For a second, he wasn't sure she heard him, but then she glanced behind her.

"Yes?"

He reached her in the hall, taking a breath before he rushed to get out what he wanted to say. "Look, I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to, well, you know, maybe... just maybe, like, gooutonadatesometime."

Bella looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Huh?"

"Well, it's just that Rosie pointed out on the way to school how maybe you'd give me a different answer this time. She was talking about how for the first time since you started hanging out that you wore something different for pajamas the other night. And she was talking about how you wouldn't have done that for her. Honestly, she was really vague about what she meant by –" Okay, he knew he was rambling, but he couldn't seem to help himself "– and so I was thinking maybe you'd like to go see a movie like Twin Dragons or I think there's some cheesy romance movie in theaters that I could probably sit through without gagging too much, Never Been Kissed, or something like that. I mean I know you have that slumber party this weekend, but maybe Monday after school..." And he was rambling again.

Bella gave a sort of dismissive half-wave as he realized her eyes were on something behind him. "Yeah, sure, now I gotta go see what your sister wants."

She took off down the hall before he could reply.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"I don't know that we should go to the slumber party," Rosalie said when Bella reached her.

"What makes you say that? I thought you were looking forward to this party." In fact, Bella knew that Rosalie had been looking forward to it. In all honesty, Bella didn't care all that much for the parties, but she went because Alice and Rosalie did.

"I was... but Lauren and Jessica were in the bathroom before the start of school today, and the stuff they were saying about Angela... about you..." Rosalie shook her said.

"They're both mean bitches, there's nothing new about that, Rose. But it's a slumber party, something for us to do this weekend, that's why we go to these parties."

Rosalie frowned. "We could spend the weekend at your place, or at mine. I'd say or Alice's, but she never invites us to her home."

"I don't think she likes her home life all that much, Rose. And what would we do at my place if we spent the weekend there? Play dodge the older brothers? The same with your place. I'm already going to be avoiding your brother come Monday because I'm pretty sure I just agreed to something with him before I came over here. I don't need to be dodging him all weekend too."

"Okay, I guess we'll go –" Rosalie stopped, blinking "– wait. Are you actually going to be going out on a date with my brother?"

Not if she could avoid him come Monday. "I don't know, I don't have anything to wear."

Rosalie's grin was positively evil. "I can help with that."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Alice leaned against the wall just off school property. She wasn't the only student out there this time.

Emmett sat on a tree stump about ten feet from her.

"Trying to be held back again?" Alice asked.

Emmett chuckled. "Nah, I'll be moving on to high school next school year no matter how much my dad wants to hold me back."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'll be sixteen at the end of next month, which means I can get a job and try for emancipation if I'm not finally let move on. My dad knows what my plans are, too. I believe it's called mutually assured destruction."

"What about all the fights you get into?"

He didn't speak for several seconds, his eyes seeming far away. "I don't actually have anger issues, you know? But I'm the principal's son. I have to defend myself, whether school rules say I can or not. I have to defend my dad, too. But people never ask why I throw the punches, especially not my dad. It won't be such an issue once I'm out of this school. I'll just be another student in whatever place I end up in."

"Sometimes I wish there was someone to defend me." The words were out of her mouth before she'd made the conscious decision to say them.

"I'm pretty sure Jasper would, if you'd let him."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The final bell of the day rang, signalling the end of school, and Bella headed to her locker.

Once she spun combo in and opened the door, she dumped all her books in. She was supposed to write an essay on the colonial period, do over a hundred math problems, and finish three different worksheets for science.

Bella knew she wasn't going to be the only one accidentally forgetting it. In fact, she was guessing a good dozen other girls would all be in the same boat as her – to be precise, it would be everyone at the slumber party except Rosalie.

Her best friend always seemed to have her homework done on time, and perfect test scores.

"Ready for the slumber party?" Alice asked, stopping beside her locker.

Never.

"Always." Bella grinned.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Rosalie leaned against the wall in the living room. Traditionally, she loved the slumber parties.

There was just something truly enjoyable about the joking, games, gossip, and more. The thing was, she wasn't as sure about this weekend. Though Bella had been able to brush off what Lauren and Jessica had been spouting, it had really gotten under Rosalie's skin.

Jessica, June, Ashley, Amber, and Lizzie were all squished on the couch side by side – Katie, Samantha, and Alice sitting on the ground in front of them – as Lauren loaded a movie in her VCR.

"I managed to convince my mom to let us watch Tomorrow Never Dies, though I'm surprised she finally agreed. Honestly, I'm pretty sure my mom thinks the main actor is pure porn or something –" Lauren shook her head "– I swear my mom needs to get on dad's computer more because there are totally sites for that. Anyway, until the rentals decide to turn in, I figure we can have a movie marathon."

Going unsaid since Lauren's mom was in the kitchen and listening to every word was the fact that once her parents went to bed, Lauren would pull out the alcohol.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Edward grabbed the basketball from Jacob and tossed it to Peter.

"What do you think goes on at those slumber parties, anyway?" Emmett shouted from where he was sitting on the benches.

"I don't think any of us want to know the answer to that." Jasper grabbed the ball from Peter, throwing it through the broken hoop.

Peter snorted. "Char says all girls do during those slumber party things are gossip about boys and get into trouble."

Edward's brow furrowed. "Who's Char?"

"Charlotte. She goes to the all girls school that was started a few years ago. Dad's been involved with a couple of graffiti cases that have happened on their property."

"And you met this girl how then?" Jacob asked before going to get the ball.

"I was curious about the... case... yeah, we'll go with that. So I ditched school and took one of the city buses over there."

"You mean you were curious about the 'all girls,'" Emmett managed to say between chuckles.

"Aren't you?" Peter demanded.

"Nah, a bunch of stuck up girls going to some private school doesn't really interest me. That school costs something like fifteen grand a year. And for what?"

"According to dad, private schools give a more personal education that tends to incite better grades," Edward said.

"Then why are you and Rosalie going to a private school?" Jasper pointed out.

"Public school leads to a stronger backbone," Edward deadpanned.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"I thought my mom was never going to go to sleep." Lauren rolled her eyes.

Bella – who'd helped Mrs. Mallory in the kitchen to get the snacks ready – knew Lauren's mom was suspicious about what happened at the slumber parties.

"Anyway, the alcohol is in my older brother's room, so we can go get that and then head to the office. I want to show you all something on the computer."

"What if we run into your brother?" Kaure asked.

Bella was surprised to see the young Indian at the party as she never really sat with the rest of them, and had never been to one of the slumber parties before.

"You don't have to worry about that. Tyler lives on campus at the university. He almost never comes home, except for holidays," Lauren explained. "He prefers the university life. Not that I can blame him."

Kaure frowned, clearly not understanding everything.

Unfortunately, Bella now understood why they'd invited Kaure. She noticed out of the corner of her eye as Jessica opened her mouth, and she slammed her elbow into Jessica's stomach before the nasty bitch could say anything.

Jessica bent forward, groaning.

Bella leaned forward as well, hissing in her ear, "You don't want to find out what I'll do if you or Lauren mention that Tyler's parents don't like his Muslim girlfriend."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Alice swallowed the shot. The alcohol – made of distilled agave – had been gag inducing the first couple of shots, but as the alcohol started to warm her body, and make her ever-so lightheaded, it became easier to swallow.

Honestly, she preferred the liquor she'd tried at Rosalie's, which tended to be sweet and flavorful, to the high alcohol content liquors that Lauren's big brother bought for these parties.

Alice was slower at drinking then some of the others, including Rosalie, but she couldn't help and notice those who hadn't drank a drop yet. Bella wasn't a surprise to her, for though Bella experimented when she was alone with Rosalie and her, Bella tended to try and not act like that when in a crowd.

Kaure too, didn't really surprise Alice – it was more surprising that the devout Islamic girl was at the slumber party than her lack of drinking.

The shocker was Lauren, who was usually the first to get wasted. Instead, she sat in front of her dad's computer, tapping her fingers against the desk in an annoying staccato, as she waited on the dial-up to slowly change pages on the internet.

Alice filled her shot glass again just as Lauren spoke, "Got it back up. Come look at this."

Alice stepped over, managing to get around the desk before anyone else except Jessica.

She frowned at the screen.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own Twilight. Probably a good thing, because I suspect it would be a much darker story if it had been mine.

**Chapter 35**

Garrett slid his fingers into the loops of Mark's pleated pants as he drew him closer, kissing him firmly.

Mark broke off the kiss. "Charlie is going to kill me if he ever catches us doing this."

Garrett scowled. "Dad knows I'm gay." Well, he was actually bi, but preferred guys.

"And does he know know you're dating someone almost as old as he is? Not to mention one of his subordinates?"

Did he look stupid to Mark? "I'm an adult, I can do what the fuck I want."

"In other words, no." Mark pulled away. "We need to stop meeting like this. Your dad, my boss, is going to have my ass if he ever finds this out."

"Why?"

"Cops and this sexuality don't mix."

"I thought being a cop was like military, fire department, or medical. Don't ask, don't tell, and all that good stuff."

"That whole idea goes out the window if someone catches us. Especially _my boss_."

"I really don't think he'd care. My dad wants me happy."

Mark shook his head. "I've got to get back to work."

Garrett rolled his eyes. "Fine. Fine."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Rosalie leaned in closer, looking at the website. It was a forum, something she recognized the broad-strokes of since her father was a member of several medical forums, but what the forum she was staring at now had nothing to do with medical.

Instead, the website in front of her kept her eyes completely riveted, though she couldn't be sure if it was in horror or some sort of masochistic need to watch a metaphorical train wreck.

"It's some high schoolers from Colorado who started this thing," Lauren said.

"Yeah, she showed it to me a few days ago after accidentally stumbling across it," Jessica added.

Rosalie wasn't certain how someone could _accidentally _stumble on the topic, as the only way she could imagine a forum about such a thing being found was if Lauren had deliberately gone looking.

"I don't get it," one of the girls muttered.

"What's not to get? Can't you imagine changing the world? That's what this is about," Lauren explained.

Rosalie glanced at Lauren, frowning as she noticed that Lauren actually believed what she was saying.

Was this how manifestos got started?


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Why did you want us to see this?" Bella asked.

"I want us to get involved in this revolution." Lauren waved her hand to the countdown in the top right corner

Six days, twelve hours, thirty-two minutes, and forty-six seconds.

Even as Bella watched, the number was getting smaller.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you forget who my father is when you invited me to this sleepover?"

Several of the drunker girls giggled, which made Bella clench her jaw.

"We all know you're a bitch, but the only way you're going to tattle is if you're willing be labeled as even more uncool than you already are." Lauren looked at her nails in a fashion of exaggerated boredom as she spoke.

"Do you even understand what you're suggesting we get involved in? The recipes on this site are for making _bombs_. Besides. it's not like most of these ingredients are things that any of us could get our hands on even if we were stupid enough to actually want to blow up our school."

"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about. It's all just smoke and mirrors. And come the end of next Friday no D-Day will have happened."

Bella shook her head, stepped away from the desk, and quickly made her way to the exit of the room. Even contemplating doing such a thing was flat out insane, but surely, Lauren was right about one thing. It was nothing more than smoke and mirrors. It _had to be_.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"How would it work?" Alice asked, her voice quiet.

The four shots of liquor she drank had seemingly dissipated to nothing as she'd stared at the screen. Perhaps it was because of the home life she'd come from, or maybe it was the simple fact that if the doctor's daughter and the chief's daughter hadn't befriended then her she'd be a virtual outcast in the school, but whatever it was, the idea of sending a message was appealing.

"We'll have to get the supplies and then be set up come eleven in the morning next Friday. The one organizing this is also talking about taking guns with his friend to their school, but that seems difficult to accomplish and excessive to me. If a few well placed bombs can't get the point across, then nothing else will."

"But how will we protect ourselves?" Alice specified.

"You could skip I suppose, but I, for one, am not afraid to be a true part of a worthy cause."

"Martyrdom only works if the cause makes sense," Rosalie grumbled.

"Who says it doesn't? Which of us hasn't been mistreated by the school system, by fellow students, or by the teachers?"

Alice hated to admit, even to herself, how much sense Lauren was making.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Did you have fun?" his dad asked after picking him up from the basketball court.

"I like playing basketball with them, not that we ever take it all that seriously, but it's a cool sport."

"For other children, just remember you are destined to do great things with your life, and don't have time for foolish injuries from playing sports."

Edward barely resisted rolling his eyes, as his father's dream of having both Rosalie and him becoming doctors wasn't what either of them wanted. "You do know that sports tend to help kids get into college, right?"

"Yes, and two months later they're on my table getting their leg that was broken in fifteen places fixed. Besides, using sports to get into college is what people without any real smarts do. Grades are what will get you and your sister in."

Edward bit down on his tongue hard enough to draw blood as he resisted the urge of telling his dad exactly how his twin kept her grades up.

"Yes, dad," he finally muttered.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN:** Quick apology on lack of updates for the last few days. I think we all know what's been going on with the world (unless you live under a rock), it's really been messing with my concentration, and as I literally post within five minutes of writing each chapter. Well... That's all I'm going to say on it. Back to hopeful regular posting.

**Chapter 40**

Rosalie sat down next to Bella in the living room. "What are you going to do?"

Bella shrugged. "What can I do? Play hooky on Friday on the off chance Lauren's actually serious, I guess."

Rosalie silently agreed with the assessment of skipping school that day – she'd have to find a way to get her brother to do the same. "You could tell your dad."

"Yeah, tell Charlie that a bunch of girls are considering blowing the school up. That way when it turns out they're all just blowing smoke, not only will Charlie no longer trust me, but I'll be a pariah among all of them. Aside from you and Alice, I have no real friends. I'm either avoided or used all because I'm the chief's daughter."

"Alice is taking what Lauren is saying pretty seriously." Rosalie nodded her head toward the study.

"Alice has a dark side. We both know that. But I saw you in there, you weren't exactly disgusted by what Lauren was saying either."

Rosalie wasn't going to deny it. "I'm not a martyr." For a few seconds she didn't say anything else, then she sighed. "You really should consider telling your dad."

"I have, but why would he even believe it? That kind of stuff never really happens."

"Well, there was the Oklahoma City Bombing a few years ago, and that thing in New York a couple years before that."

"Those were both federal buildings and by terrorists. A bunch of kids planning mass murder... it never happens."

Rosalie couldn't really argue with Bella's logic.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Bella wasn't sure how much sleep she actually got, but waking up the next morning in a room full of girls – at least a couple of which were clearly still awake from the night before – wasn't the best way to start a morning.

Especially after the revelations of the night before.

There was a physical pain in pit of her stomach, like she'd swallowed a small rock and it was now laying heavily in her gut.

The more she woke up, the more vivid the memories of what Lauren had been joking about doing became. She didn't understand how anyone, especially girls she'd grown up with and known most of her life, could even contemplate such things.

Bella closed her eyes, trying to get back to sleep, but after a moment she realized she couldn't do it.

Was she in a room with a bunch of would be killers?

Her breathing sped as she tried to find the zipper on the side of the sleeping bag – tried to get free.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Alice stepped out of the kitchen with a glass of water, noticing immediately that Bella was trying to get out of her sleeping bag, before glancing around the room. Some of the girls were still asleep, but most were up and moving around.

Lauren and Jessica were speaking quietly in the far corner, leaning into each other as they did so. In all honesty, with the way the two acted, Alice wasn't sure why they didn't get together. Instead, June was still asleep in her bag, completely unaware of the way Lauren was leaning toward Jessica.

Alice lifted her lip in a silent sneer.

After a moment, she glanced at Bella again. It took her a moment to realize why her eyes tracked back to her friend, but as Bella was still struggling with getting free, it clicked. She dropped the glass she was holding and ran over to Bella, dropping to her knees and unzipping the sleeping bag.

Alice completely ignored Lauren's screech – most likely directed at her – and the exclamations of a couple of the others.

"Bella, you're alright," she said urgently.

"I... can't... breath," her friend gasped out between breath.

"You are breathing, though."

"I... can't."

"You're hyperventilating –" she was pretty sure that was the damn word "– you need to calm down."

Bella's breathing sped even more as she shook her head.

Just then, Rosalie knelt on the other side of the sleeping bag, and slapped Bella.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Rosalie pulled her hand back from her friend's face. "Snap out of it, Bella."

Bella gasped before glaring at her. "You smacked me."

"And you're no longer panicking." Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest. The truth was, she knew better, but she figured that it would either make her friend lose consciousness or snap her out of it.

"I need to get out of here."

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Rosalie murmured softly.

Bella shook her head as she pulled herself out of her sleeping bag. "I think I'm going to head home."

As Bella rolled up her sleeping bag to stuff in her backpack, Rosalie stared at Alice.

'What did I do?' Alice mouthed.

Rosalie didn't reply, but narrowed her eyes in heavy implication that she should know.

Bella looked between the two, seemingly unaware of the tension. "Look, you two stay and enjoy the rest of the party. I'm just not feeling it anymore."

Bella managed to scramble out of the living room before Rosalie could figure out what to say to stop her.

"This is your fault, you know," she grumbled at Alice as she heard the front door slam shut.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Bella curled up on her bed after she finally made it home. She supposed she should have taken her weekend homework with her from school, after all, but she'd had no idea at the start of the slumber party that her weekend was going to go so wrong. She went to the parties with Lauren – or Jessica, when she hosted them – so she could pretend for a brief while that she was part of an in crowd, _any in crowd_. Unfortunately, the events of the night before had left her unable to deal.

There was a light tap on her bedroom door only half a second before Vasilii came in and sat on the edge of her bed. "What's up, Bells?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

He scowled. "Nothing, my ass. You never come home from one of those slumber parties early – especially not an entire day early."

She looked down. "Lauren showed us a website last night."

"About what?"

She furiously shook her head.

"Come on, sissy. If you don't talk, I can't help." His voice was wheedling.

"Lauren found a website dedicated to bomb making. The whole website is about some sort of d-day for blowing up schools." She glanced up at him.

He pursed his lips briefly. "Sounds like a bunch of conspiracy bullshit. Haven't I taught you that there are websites for _everything_?"

"Everything?"

"Yeah, I can even find websites teaching you how to whittle a stake, because we all know vampires are real." He waggled his eyebrows up and down.

She couldn't help it, the absurdity of his words made her giggle.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"Have you told Petey yet what you're going to be doing Monday after school?" Jasper asked slyly.

Edward grumbled, "I told you that in confidence."

Peter's eyebrows shot up. "Told him what in confidence?"

Edward glared at Jasper. "Remind me again why I agreed to come to the park with you guys today?"

"Probably because you didn't want to be stuck inside doing homework that can wait until dark-thirty on Sunday night."

"Seriously, what are you doing on Monday?"

Edward stared at Peter. He should have agreed to go with the other half of their group to get snacks from the nearest convenience store, but he knew Emmett would dare Jake and Mike to steal stuff while they were there. If he'd gone along, he'd have been dared the same thing, and he sucked at it.

"Nothing of importance," he muttered.

"Ed's taking your sister on a date."

"My name isn't Ed!"

Peter looked at him for several seconds before finally replying, "So do I say congratulations before or after I threaten to kick your ass?"


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

"What's got you so interested in that site, anyway?" Lauren asked as she took a seat beside Alice.

"I think I could ask you the same. You've got it all. Two parents that love you, an older brother, a promising future... You're the cool girl," Alice replied quietly.

"Yeah, I've got everything, don't I? I have a brother who is so busy living his life that he doesn't even take note of me. A mom who thinks I'm trying to get a boy's attention when I kiss a girl. A dad who is so invested in his job that he thinks giving me cash equates to love. And don't even get me started on school. Jessica thinks I'm cool because when we were both six-years-old she heard me call a black girl a word I'd heard my dad say. I didn't even know what it meant, but she did. She thought thought it made me outspoken and interesting. And since I want to continue being someone, I have to keep on badmouthing people. I have to be _that girl_, the one that's cool, not because I'm likable, but because I'm so vicious that people won't dare to go against me."

It was the most Alice had ever heard Lauren say. "I don't think June would care if you were popular or not."

"She wouldn't. But I do. I care. And that's the problem."

Before Alice could come up with any form of reply to Lauren's words, Lauren got up and walked off to talk with the others.


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: **tl:dr. Took a break from writing because muse has been arguing, decided with the announcement by Meyer, today was a good day to get back into it.

**Chapter 47**

Rosalie was glad that the two-day slumber party was finally over, and equally happy to be away from Alice.

"Blue, right?" she called out as she looked through her closet.

She knew her brother in his room down the hall would be able to hear her, though as to if he'd respond, was up for slightly more debate.

After a moment, he grumbled – far too close to still be in his bedroom – "What about blue?"

"It's your favorite color, right?" Rosalie knew for a fact that it was, but her brother had been upset with her for no apparent reason as far as she was aware when she got home that morning, so she was intent to pull him out of his self-defined shell.

"Yes, as if you even had to ask."

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah, right. It's more like you just wanted to annoy me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, grinning slightly to herself.

"And I'm an only child."

She didn't turn around to check, but it was all too easy for her to imagine him rolling his eyes before he slammed her bedroom door and exited the room.

Rosalie snickered slightly as she pulled out the blue dress that feel to mid-thigh on her, which meant it would fall to the knees on Bella.


End file.
